1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to upper body garments. More specifically, the invention relates to multifunctional garments which may be worn in a variety of different modes to accommodate a wide range of atmospheric conditions and activities of the wearer. The invention more particularly pertains to coats, jackets, vests or shirts, with appurtenances thereto particularly addressing headwear for cold weather conditions.
2. State of the Art
The need for warm upper body garments, e.g. coats and jackets, has always been important for humanity. In regions which experience cold temperatures, it has been found that heat transfer from a person's head and extremities, e.g. arms and legs (particularly the hands and feet) is most critical. This is because the ratio of surface area to mass is highest in these areas, and human activity is often predicated upon having at least a portion of the head and hands being exposed, i.e. uncovered at times. This is true of many outdoor winter activities which are becoming very popular, such as skiing, ski-touring, ice climbing, mountain climbing, rock climbing, ice sailing, skating, ice fishing, hunting, snowmobiling, snowshoeing, winter camping and the like.
In cold-weather use of an upper body garment such as a jacket or coat, heat transfer from a wearer's body typically occurs in several specific areas. First, there is general heat transfer through the body and arms of the garment. This heat loss may be controlled by varying the insulative value of the coat material, and/or as commonly practiced, by layering of shirts, sweaters, etc. under the outer garment. Secondly, there is heat loss by movement of air through the space between the lower extremity of the coat and the person's waist. This heat loss may be controlled by varying the tightness of the coat about the person's waist. Thirdly, there is heat loss from exposure of the wearer's head, which in many cases is the major source of heat loss from a wearer's upper body. Control of the head area which is exposed, and varying the insulative properties of the head covering, are two methods used to effect a desired head temperature. Fourthly, heat transfer from the hands and lower arms is also very important but is not addressed herein.
Several patents relating to head coverings are known to the applicant:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,230 to Sivret et al., a head apparel is shown as a tubular hood configured so that a bottom portion may be rolled up inside the upper portion to become a face covering. Alternatively, the user's face may be projected through a face opening and the apparel placed on the shoulders.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,690 to Carey et al., a head covering includes a neoprene mask member with holes for breathing. Goggles may be fitted to complete substantial covering of the user's head, face and neck.
Neither of the references shows a garment hood in which a face shield may be retracted without changing the overall dimensions of the hood. Furthermore, none of the references show an attached face shield which may be rolled into a collar and concealed together with a hood.